Better Together
by Cupcakes11 Reborn
Summary: Another Jap/Viet repost fic that I had to submit again.


**A/N: Another JAP/VIET that I had to send as a repost.**

**Disclaimer: I didn't own Hetalia**

* * *

The story begins with the cafeteria at the World Academy where all the students from different countries are lining up for lunch and then sitting on benches near the tables. This includes Hong Kong and his girlfriend Taiwan who are sitting at one of the benches near the table with food in front of them.

"Oh, Hong Kong, you're the cutest guy that I ever dated." Taiwan giggled, making the Cantonese smile and blush.

"Thanks." Hong Kong said, "Would you like to try a meat bun?"

"Shi de (Yes), I love to." Taiwan takes one of the meat buns from Hong Kong's plate and began to eat.

Then Vietnam showed up to their table with her own tray of food which make the couple noticed her.

"Lei hao (Hello), Vietnam." Hong Kong greeted.

Taiwan gulped the meat bun down her throat and flashed a smile towards Vietnam, "Lei hao, Vietnam. Having a bad mood as usual?"

To tell you the truth, Vietnam has a sad look on her face. Something troubles her. "Vang (Yes)." Vietnam sadly sat down across from them, placing her tray on the table. "I failed at math class today."

Hong Kong and Taiwan looked confused. "Why?" they both asked.

"Because math is too hard." Vietnam said, looking her head down and folded her arms on the table in disbelief. Hong Kong and Taiwan looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders and then looking back at Vietnam again. They felt bad when their Vietnamese friend is feeling down.

"Don't worry, Vietnam." Taiwan said, "Don't let it get to you."

"Study hard." Hong Kong added, "I'm sure your country has math back then." Vietnam smiled a little but said nothing.

Then China appeared out of nowhere while sliding in front of Vietnam's table, "Oh, sister!" he shouted in a sing-song voice, "There's something that I need to tell you."

Vietnam jumped in fright at the sight of her Chinese brother. She hates when China does that. Vietnam glared at him in anger as her cheeks turned red, "What is it now, brother? Can't you see I'm busy here!"

"But I'm here to tell you some news, aru!"

"Oh, alright, what is it this time?"

"Since I noticed how sad you are, I know the way to cheer you up."

"What?"

"We're going to set you up for a blind date."

Vietnam's eyes grow widen in fear, "A blind date?!" She then shook her head. "Oh no, no, no. I can't accept this! I-"

"China, that's a great idea!" Taiwan exclaimed happily, "We'll find a perfect guy for Vietnam."

"That means I can gather all the guys who are single and introduced themselves to Vietnam." China said.

"Like on an interview?" Hong Kong asked.

"Shi de! Like being on an interview!" China exclaimed.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's do it!" Taiwan shouted.

"For Vietnam!" Hong Kong added.

"Guys, listen." Vietnam said, nervously, "I don't think it's a good idea."

"We'll see about that, aru. Come on." China said as he, Hong Kong and Taiwan got out of their seats and grabbed Vietnam's arms, dragging her away. Vietnam yelped as they did that, feeling her cheeks turned red in embarrassment.

"Alright, boys, listen up!" China announced to the boys who are single, "Today, you're going to introduce yourselves to my sister by meeting her at the history classroom. Then afterwards, she will criticize you to see if you're perfect for her or not. Got it?"

"Got it." The boys said. They are standing in line at the hallway in front of the writing class which Vietnam is already inside there. Hong Kong and Taiwan are standing near the door which the Hong Kong Cantonese will be opening the door for the boys one by one.

America was beginning to feel excited while standing in front of Poland, "Oh boy, I can't wait to meet this Vietnam girl! She's sooo hot!"

"N-Not so loud, brother." Canada said, shyly, "You're making me nervous here."

Kumajirou looked up at Canada and asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Canada."

Japan was in behind Germany, shaking nervously. "I don't want to do this." the Japanese said, "I don't want to be here at all."

"China said that he needs to bring boys who are single like us." Germany explained, "Stop worrying."

"Sorry, can't help it. I'm too nervous."

"I can tell Vietnam about pasta." Italy declared proudly, "That will impress her quickly."

"No!" Germany shouted, "You do not mention pasta in front of her! We were supposed to introduce ourselves and get to know her one another!"

"Sorry!" cried poor Italy.

"Alright, Poland, you're up first." China said as Hong Kong opened the door for the Polish.

"I'm on it." Poland said, walking inside. Once he gets in front of Vietnam who is sitting on the front of the desk, he cleared his throat. "Czesc (Hello). Witam, mam na imię (My name is) Poland the country in central Europe and I like to crossdress as a hobby."

This makes Vietnam uncomfortable, "Okay...that sounds interesting but...you're pathetic." Poland felt completely rejected. "Next!" Poland was about to say something but walked out of the classroom in defeat.

America is the next to be introduced. "'Sup, Vietnam! I'm America the only United States area!" he shouted, "What I like on my interests are hamburgers, junk food and declares myself as a hero!"

Vietnam glared at him by using the thumbs down gesture, much to America's disappointment.

After the boys are already rejected, it was Japan's turn to be last which he gets stage fright. "Um...Konichiwa. My name is Japan the country in East Asia and what I like about m-myself is..." He quickly shut his eyes shut in embarrassment. "No! I won't do it! I can't even do it right! I'm sorry, Vietnam! I don't know what to say! I'm too scared! Please forgive me!"

"Well, I forgive you alright." Vietnam said, hesitating for a minute, "Hmm...I guess you're better than America but..." Japan opened his eyes to see what Vietnam thinks of him. Then within seconds, the Vietnamese flashed a small smile towards him. "I think you were perfect for me." Japan sighed in relief at this. Vietnam finally found a guy who makes me smile.

China, Hong Kong and Taiwan are hanging out at the library until Taiwan noticed something. "Look!" She said, pointing before running towards the window to see what's going on outside.

"What is it, Taiwan?" Hong Kong asked his Taiwanese girlfriend.

"What's going on?" China added as he and Hong Kong joined Taiwan at the window. Then all of the sudden, they looked to see what they saw which it's actually Japan and Vietnam who are walking together with smiles on their faces and hands held. China, Hong Kong and Taiwan looked at each other in surprise and then looked at the window again. It looks like their plan had worked.

"Well, what do you know, it works." China said, smiling at his Vietnamese sister and Japan.

"Our plan has become success." Taiwan added.

"Vietnam finally got a date of her own." Hong Kong said, placing his arm around Taiwan. "Just like me and Taiwan."

"Oh, Hong Kong." Taiwan giggled before giving a kiss on the Cantonese Hong Kong's cheek. Hong Kong blushed as he smiled at his Taiwanese girlfriend while China continues watching his sister proudly.

* * *

**End one-shot**


End file.
